Pourquoi lui ?
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Scott est mort à cause de la mère d'Alisson. Comment va-t-elle réagir en l'apprenant ?


Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, je poste un petit OS portant sur la série Teen Wolf. C'est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire. Attention spoile pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore regardé la saison 2.

 _ **Pourquoi lui ?**_

Résumé : Scott est mort à cause de la mère d'Alisson. Comment va-t-elle réagir en l'apprenant ?

Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

TW

Scott était à la soirée hander grand, son plan bien en tête avec les recommandations de Deaton. Il regarda Allison partir et sortit dehors pour voir que Stiles avait réussi à entourer le bâtiment avec la Poudre de Sorbier. Il sortit son téléphone, marcha, vit une voiture foncée droit sur lui et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Lorsque Scott se réveilla, il remarqua que la mère d'Allison était penchée sur lui.

« Tu reconnais ceci ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en lui montrant un diffuseur à cigarette.

« J'ai dans ma main une variété d'aconit tue-loup que j'apprécie beaucoup. » Continua-t-elle.

Le jeune loup-garou remarqua qu'elle tenait un tube à la main.

« L'odeur est divine. Mais, pour toi... Elle sera un enfer. » Poursuivit-elle avec un sourire, en mettant le tube dans le diffuseur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Scott, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la mère de son ancienne petite amie faisait cela.

« Cela ne se voit pas ? Je vais te tuer ! » Dit-elle d'une voix dure.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cela passera pour un accident, les gens croiront que tu as fait une crise d'asthme, que tu n'as pas trouvé ton inhalateur a temps. D'après ton dossier scolaire, tu es un grand asthmatique. » Dit-elle en évitant sa question.

Il l'a vit sourire lorsqu'il se transforma.

« Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! » Dit-il d'une voix grave en toussant.

« Trop tard, l'aconit fait effet, on dirait. »

Scott tenta de se lever à l'aide de ses griffes mais, Victoria le repoussa au sol en lui donnant un coup de pied. Elle s'avança vers lui et sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement.

« Tu aurais pu être un Alpha, Scott ou même un Bêta. Mais, regarde toi, tu es un Oméga. Tu es seul. Misérable ! Tu ne sais dont pas qu'un loup n'a aucune chance de survivre sans une meute ? J'ai déjà entendue le cri d'un Oméga et il était absolument pitoyable. Comme toi. Le hurlement de la solitude est misérable. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas... » Murmura Scott.

« Comment ? » Demanda Victoria, surprise qu'il puisse encore parler.

« Je ne suis pas... Tout seul... » Murmura le jeune McCall.

Il puisa dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait et hurla. Il hurla pour appeler Derek. Pour Stiles, Allison, Lydia. Pour sa meute.

Il sentit ses forces le quitter et il ne résista plus, laissant les ténèbres l'emporter.

TW

« Scott ! » S'écria Derek en reconnaissant le cri du jeune McCall.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Stiles, inquiet.

« Fait une brèche ! » Ordonna Derek en montrant la Poudre de Sorbier.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Stiles, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait faire une brèche alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'attraper le Maître du Kanima. « T'es malade ! » Poursuivit-il.

« Scott va mourir ! » Hurla le dernier des Hale.

« Attends ! D'abord, comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda le fils du Shérif en se demandant si c'était un piège.

« Je le sais c'est tout ! Fais une brèche ! » Grogna Derek.

Stiles soupira et effaça une partie du cercle qui entourait le bâtiment. Derek passa par-dessus la Poudre et courut. Il détecta l'odeur de Scott et la suivie pour arriver devant un petit cabanon. Il défonça la porte et arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur de l'aconit tue-loup. Il trouva le corps de Scott au sol et s'en approcha doucement.

Il sentit la présence de Victoria Argent derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, elle lui planta un couteau dans l'épaule. Elle tenta de le frapper une nouvelle fois mais, Derek lui mordit l'épaule à deux reprise. Il retourna près de Scott, le prit dans ses bras et sortit du cabanon. Il l'amena le plus vite possible à la clinique. Mais, lorsqu'il y arriva. Il sut que s'était trop tard.

« Oh non... » Murmura Deaton en voyant le visage défait de Derek et le corps sans vie de Scott.

TW

Allison était avec son grand-père. Elle voulait aller voir Scott et s'excuser pour les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites, mais elle venait d'apprendre que sa mère était morte. Elle s'était suicidée. Elle pleura longuement dans les bras de son père jusqu'à entendre le cri déchirant de la mère de Scott.

« Non ! Mon fils ! Que lui est-il arrivé ! » Pleura-t-elle sur le corps sans vie de Scott McCall.

 _Quoi ? Scott est mort ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ma mère et Scott ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il autant sur moi ?_

Pensa-t-elle alors que ses larmes redoublées.

* * *

Elle ne sut pas comment elle se retrouva dans son lit. Peut-être était-ce son père. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle venait de perdre sa mère et le garçon qu'elle aimait. Alors, elle pleura encore et encore.

Son grand-père passa la voir, lui disant qu'elle devait être forte et qu'elle devait venger sa mère. Mais, il ne dit rien à propos de Scott. Une flamme de rage s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune fille, elle se leva et sortie de chez elle.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, alla voir Derek et hurla :

« Pourquoi les as-tu tués ?! »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Dit calmement Derek en laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue en pensant à Scott. « C'est moi qui l'a sortit de l'à. Tu aurais vu le visage de ta mère, elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi à tuer Scott ! » Poursuivit-il.

« Quoi ? Tu accuses ma mère d'avoir tué Scott ! C'est pas possible ! Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela ! » S'écria Allison.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Sa mère n'avait pas essayé de tuer Scott, l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Il mentait ! C'est lui, il avait mordu sa mère, c'est à cause de lui. Oui s'est sa faute à lui.

« Tu crois que je mens, mais je n'ai pas tué ta mère, elle s'est suicidée parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devenir un loup-garou. Elle a tué Scott ! À ton avis, comment aurais-je pu l'a mordre si elle n'était pas avec lui. Tu m'expliqueras aussi pourquoi lorsque je suis entré dans le cabanon, de l'aconit tue-loup était diffusé par un diffuseur pour cigarette. Allison, réfléchit ! J'ai mordu t'a mère, mais je ne faisais que me défendre ! Elle a tué Scott ! Tu comprends ça ? Elle. A. Tué. Scott. » Dit Derek.

Allison devait se rendre à l'évidence. Sa mère avait tué son petit ami pour ensuite se suicider.

Elle s'en alla et remonta dans sa voiture. Elle conduisit sans trop faire attention où elle allait et fini par s'arrêter près d'une falaise. Elle sortit de sa voiture et alla sur le bord de la falaise.

 _Tant pis pour le Kanima, tans pis pour les autres. J'arrive Scott._

Pensa-t-elle avant de sauter.

* * *

Voilà ce OS est terminé.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
